Marcelline Viola Bell
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Celinefinalresized.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 26 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Celline |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Bisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Mortal |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Barista |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | December 28 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Single |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'6 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 122 lbs |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Mint |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Pink |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Launflo |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 307, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Reiya Druska Gechill |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Marcus Bell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Angelline Huntington-Bell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Jocelline Rose Bell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Annalline Marie Bell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Jacquelline Astrid Bell |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Joaquin Isaac Bell |- |} “The world is a terrible place. That's how it gives us a reason to look after each other.” — Celline'' '''Celline' is a barista in Moemoea Cafe. wip Personality Upon first meeting someone, Marcelline can come off as aggressive. She doesn’t hesitate to strike up a conversation and, more often than not, flirt with someone she’s meeting for the first time. She likes meeting new and interesting people and she thinks the best way to let them know how happy she is to meet them is through flirting. Even if this is the case, she isn’t tactless. In fact, she is very good at flattering and complimenting others. She also uses her charisma to get out of sticky situations. She’s good with her words and she makes sure she uses that to her advantage. She is someone who has genuine interests at heart. Though she is in no way optimistic, she wants to see the best in everyone. She tries to help others as much as she can, encouraging them through difficult times and reassuring them that everything will be alright in the future. This doesn’t come as second nature to her so her efforts may seem awkward. Still, some find the way she struggles to comfort people endearing. However, she doesn’t know how to deal with failure and rejection. She’s a sore loser and she hates disappointing others. As a result, she tends to push others away to prevent her from ever disappointing them. She doesn’t want to treat others badly so she tries to avoid investing too much in relationships to prevent this. She also finds it hard to trust others quickly. While she does want to believe that there is good in everyone, she is inherently suspicious because of her insecurities about herself. She doesn’t believe someone at face value and has to make an effort to actually trust and rely on someone. Even when someone has proven their sincerity in their intentions towards her, she finds it hard to believe them. Because of this, she doesn’t have that many friends. Personal Biography Growing up in Launflo, Marcelline was well-accustomed to the process of wine-making. Her family owned a small brewery which wasn’t well-known but had a few regular customers. They got by on their proceeds and lived simple but adequate lives. Ever since she was little, she loved interacting with people. She would talk to travelers that would buy from their brewery and ask about their experiences and adventures. She loved hearing about their stories and that pushed her to study about Iastrimel and its history more. Learning about herbalism was also interesting for Marcelline and she found herself wanting to become a doctor because of her environment. However, she also knew that taking over the family business was expected of her. Not wanting to disappoint her family, she informed them of her plans to follow in her parents’ footsteps. Her parents, knowing her dream was to become a doctor, revealed that they’ve been saving up a little profit from their sales to fund her education. Marcelline became conflicted, wanting to follow her dream but not wanting to let her parents down at the same time. In the end, she chose to pursue an education at Braun to study to become a barista, sacrificing her dream to be a doctor to be able to support her family in the future. Her parents were saddened by this but chose to support her in her decision. While in Braun, she got a part time job to repay her parents for their efforts to fund her education. She kept in close communication with them and sent them money regularly. Her family kept her updated, telling her their business in Launflo was picking up and was becoming more successful. She made plenty of good friends during her stay in Braun. They would come to her for advice, knowing she was someone who had their best interests at heart. They also enjoyed going out to drink with her since she was from Launflo and could handle her alcohol very well. She learned how to socialize during this time and found that flirting was very fun for her as long as it was lighthearted and honest. She was successful in her studies, too, and that caused her colleagues to become jealous. Rumors started to spread that she was making money by entering into relationships with rich men. It didn’t take too long for the school to take action, expelling her on the year she was set to graduate. Dejected and hoping to find a safe haven, she returned to Launflo as she felt she wouldn't be able to focus on transferring to a new school or anything else for a while. Upon returning, she learned that her neighbors had come to know of the reason behind her expulsion and that their family’s business was going downhill. She pleaded with her parents to let her prove her innocence. After hearing what she had to say, they assured her they believed her and that they knew she would never do what they accused her of doing but ultimately thought it best if she were to leave Launflo for the time being. Marcelline left Launflo and made for Mers with plans to settle there for a while. With no money, family, or friends, she set out to find a job. She started out doing odd jobs until she finally got a stable job as a waitress at a pub. She worked there for a few years but eventually resigned, thinking it was about time to go back to Launflo. She missed her family dearly and wanted nothing more than to have a semblance of home. After quitting her job, though, her parents urged her to stay at Mers, telling her it wasn’t the right time just yet. Feeling too ashamed to go back to the job she quit, she looked for a new job and was handed a flyer for filling new positions at a cafe. She looked at it with interest and went to apply, hope in her heart. Upon entering the cafe, she immediately felt a warmth that she seemed so unfamiliar with. It had been a while since she’d seen friendly faces, people she actually could see as genuinely open to getting to know her. Sure, she had some friends but save for maybe one or two, it didn’t really feel like they were that invested in getting to know her. She wondered why she’d never met these people and why she’d only heard about this cafe recently even though she’d been in Mers for a while. The thought that maybe she’d been closed off during her stay in Mers crossed her mind, and she thought to herself that this would broaden her horizons and introduce her to a more diverse group of individuals. She could find a home here. Relationships Amory Lux Gauthier “We've known each other for a while. I think we might know each other a little too well, actually. He's a good friend who has my best interests at heart, but that mouth on him is going to do him more harm than good.” wip Trivia * She’s an alcohol connoisseur. Other than making tea and coffee, she makes a mean cocktail. * Her bucket list mainly consists of visiting historical sites. * She dyes just the inner part of her hair because she feels she can’t commit to a full-on dye job. * She's a night owl. * She can drive. Gallery Celline-and-abi.PNG Category:Staff Members Category:Mortals